Forum:Spectre Class Mod
So i finally heard of a Spectre class mod after months and months of playing and looked into how to obtain one. The only apparent way to get one from what i found was as a reward from circle of duty. Problem is i have completed circle of duty on both playthroughs with my siren well before i knew about this class mod, and either never got the class mod or sold it without realizing it. So basically just wondering if anybody out there that has a decent Spectre class mod will duplicate it for me or maybe if somebody has yet to do circle of duty will let me join to get another reward. xbox live gamertag - Cashiousclay7 Specter mods can be dropped by Badass Lance Assassins, those little minx ninja chicks that attack you in DLC 3... but nowhere else; if you finish all the Wanted Dead! mission, you're pretty much hooped for finding more. (as far as I know...) Jack Monkey Squat 04:57, November 10, 2010 (UTC) yep i've completed all those quests on both playthroughs with my siren. but could i possibly do those quests on any of my other characters and the assassins still drop Spectre class mods? if so then i have all 3 other professions at max level to do those quests again with. I found one in the Hyperion Dump in DLC 4 after killing a ClapTrap rebel! I couldnt believe it. Got one from a Crawmerax farming one once 06:23, November 10, 2010 (UTC)Roachstalker Crawmerax drops the Specter COM. Not too sure about which enemies in DLC4 drop it too, though. 08:30, November 10, 2010 (UTC) You might be able to use willowtree to download a copy if no one dupes one for you.Player8410 12:02, November 10, 2010 (UTC) i dont use willowtree nor do i plan to start. in the hundreds of craw runs i have yet to ever notice a Spectre class mod so might just be my bad luck. but still looking for a decent Spectre class mod if anybody will take time to dupe for me. xbox live- Cashiousclay7 Really, hundreds? When I do craw runs, I always find at least class mods every run, and every 5 or so runs, one of them turns out to be a Spectre mod. Are you sure you're not just overlooking them? 03:38, November 11, 2010 (UTC) I have consistently found that the best way to get Spectre, Truxican, Ogre, or Marine is to kill Badass Devastators. They can only be found while fighting Ajax or Knoxx, but they usually drop one of those COM's every other time you kill one. Best of luck finding one with Ammo Regen, that might take a while. Klatchy 06:03, November 11, 2010 (UTC) If you are still looking for a specter class com, i have one. Purple rarity, 95% crit dmg, plus two other skills that i cant think of off the top of my head, and 18 ammo regen i think (ammo regen of some kind anyway). If interested contact my talk page and we will set up a trade.Veggienater 16:10, November 11, 2010 (UTC) that would be much appreciated Veggienater, although im fairly new to BL wiki so no idea how to get to your talk page. however, i will be playing BL over xbox live in about 4 hours and plan to be on for most the night so you should be able to catch me online. once again just to be safe, xbox live- Cashiousclay7 To contact my talk page just click on my signature(the name in yellow) at the end of this post. That will take you to my profile page and then you can click on my talk page to leave a message. I ussually can be on between 3pm and 7pm sun-thur. I am on eastern US/Canada time zone.Veggienater 23:49, November 11, 2010 (UTC)Edit;; if you set up an account it will be easier to communicate back and fort with other contributors. My xbox live GT is the same as my sig.